


旁觀者

by MoriL



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriL/pseuds/MoriL
Summary: 懶得分段了所以全文在此收錄於《赤い糸》〈癢〉番外，黃豆的HE丹尼爾單戀視角，請丹炫玩家斟酌食用。不知道為什麼完整發會被屏，分上下就不會，所以部分內容就接石墨。鍾炫正名尚未更正，煩酌情觀看了ㅠㅠ





	旁觀者

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　姜丹尼爾有了一個還滿不錯、但不太值得拿出來說嘴的興趣。

　　他想過也許不該沉溺於這個興趣，他太忙碌、休息時間又太少，但似乎還不到剝削他剩餘的能量的程度。

　　鼎鼎大名的WANNA ONE人氣王姜CENTER——姜丹尼爾最近一個不齒開口的興趣：觀察金鐘炫。並且擅自視這種類似偷窺的關注與跟蹤稱作興趣。

　　透過各種管道，諸如電視媒體、SNS、網路上相關論壇，甚至透過黃旼炫得到關於金鐘炫的一手資料，而能接觸到的場景，姜丹尼爾能試圖讓視線定在對象身上並主動與對象進行肢體觸碰。

 

　　如果金鐘炫是他大學的論文主題，那麼粗略則金鐘炫的掌溫、跳躍的高度、詳細則大腿的肌肉量、胸膛的厚度，再到金鐘炫說話的聲調變化，姜丹尼爾有自信能鉅細靡遺、頗有條理的論述成章。

　　或許把興趣的內容透露給粉絲知道會很有趣。

 

　　姜丹尼爾將自己化為第三者──好讓喜歡金鐘炫的心情不至於讓自己沉溺過度。

　　觀察金鐘炫僅是作為興趣，姜丹尼爾再三對自己強調，所以金鐘炫和黃旼炫如何交往、於一個優秀的觀察員都只是研究範圍，他無足插手。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　興趣的源頭追根究柢可以追溯到生存節目的第一次小組任務。

　　黃旼炫選了昔日隊友金鐘炫進到組裡，老實說當時姜丹尼爾就覺得事有蹊蹺。怕生的人從開始就緊緊依在認識的人身邊，一邊是黃旼炫，另一邊是黃旼炫的舊識權玄彬。

　　這得照顧多好，護在手心上疼呢。姜丹尼爾的初印象幾乎要認定金鐘炫是NU'EST的寶貝。

　　實際上他的直覺挺準的。要是有一點不準就好，因為那就不會縮小範圍便順理成章地等於金鐘炫是黃旼炫的寶貝。

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「所以請問姜氏，究竟題目是怎麼定下來的呢？」

 

　　拿著喝完一半的燒酒瓶充當麥克風的邕聖祐煞有其事地擺出記者的架子，發問完就把酒瓶湊近姜丹尼爾的嘴邊。

　　這是什麼學術研究發表會嗎？

　　「不是有人要把金鐘炫當成專題研究的嗎？」

　　姜丹尼爾第一次對和邕聖祐結為無話不談的好友這件事感到腸子都要悔青，才落得喜歡金鐘炫這事變成對方酒後打趣的話題。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　彼時節目主題曲的練習就讓他的作息完全混亂，姜丹尼爾也是秉著要成功的心願參加節目，自然不希望有一分失誤。儘管擁有豐厚的舞蹈底子，〈SORRY SORRY〉這首歌仍舊讓他沒日沒夜地重複練習，直到每一寸肌肉都能記住施予的力道和停佇的位置。

　　急遽操勞的生活持續好幾天導致身體不適，終在一日練習裡發起低燒。

　　姜丹尼爾不想給隊友添困擾，每個人也都是這樣過的，怎麼能因為自己而讓隊友得花更多心力照料他呢？

 

　　他是這麼想，也盡力表現出和平時一樣有活力的姿態。可到休息時間，還沒成為他的研究對象的金鐘炫拿著一瓶運動飲料和毛巾坐到身邊，被軟墊包裹著的椅子沉沉，使腦袋也暈乎的姜丹尼爾更覺天搖地動。

　　「丹尼爾，」隊長稍微靠近他，距離是有些陌生卻帶著親切感的二十公分，悄聲叫喚他的教會名，「你還好嗎？」

　　「嗯……」姜丹尼爾擠出笑容回應，金鐘炫依舊是那副眉頭深鎖的表情。

 

　　姜丹尼爾看過NU'EST的音樂錄像，這個人不該是這種表情的，不好看也不適合他。

　　他還能想這些有的沒的，就代表狀態也沒那麼糟吧。

 

　　金鐘炫的手指忽然貼上他的額頭，接著拿起乾淨的毛巾溫柔的按壓，一點點把他頰邊的汗水全部拭淨：「有些燙啊。」隨後將毛巾放到一邊，轉開運動飲料的瓶蓋後遞給他，「喝吧。你躺一下，不要勉強自己。」

　　姜丹尼爾接過飲料，傻愣地盯著金鐘炫好一會兒，直到感覺不遠處還有一道目光，而金鐘炫又擔憂地補一句：「我知道你想練習，但身體不好起來的話會更糟的。就當作是隊長的要求好了，你的任務是一定要在這裡躺上一小時喔！」似乎是想讓對話內容聽起來更不合理，那人噘著嘴嘟嚷起來的語氣有些任性還非常──對男性而言可能不太樂意聽到這個形容詞──可愛。

　　他不想要任務失敗，更不想得到隊長的負評。便乖巧地在對方的注視下喝好幾口飲料，枕在金鐘炫脫下後折成小枕頭的外套上，在金鐘炫離開以前拉拉對方的手腕。

　　啊、這種時候盯著他的另一道目光就會有點刺痛。可丹尼爾仗著自己現在是隊長口中的病人，毫不畏懼隊友的視線。

　　金鐘炫不明所以的轉頭看他，丹尼爾頓了好幾秒才吐出話：「一小時後一定要叫醒我。」

　　金鐘炫泛起笑容摸摸他的頭，才走回練習室的中央吩咐大家結束休息時間。

　　姜丹尼爾將握過金鐘炫的那隻手收回懷裡，剛圈住細瘦手腕的掌心熱熱的，而金鐘炫摸過他粉紅色頭髮的地方好像也正在發燙──是因為低燒吧？姜丹尼爾想著，扭扭頭，鼻子棲在金鐘炫的外套上，有一點淡淡的水蜜桃香味。

　　他在水蜜桃香氣的包覆下沉沉的睡去。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「你知道那是旼炫的味道吧。」

　　邕記者把麥克風傾斜，往杯裡倒出透明的酒液，斟滿。

　　你可以不用這麼煞風景，那是我美好的回憶。

　　「我只是怕你錯沉溺在旼炫的溫柔鄉裡。」

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　姜丹尼爾知道水蜜桃味道的真正主人，是在練歌房的時候。

　　六個大男人在練習完之後帶著汗擠進小房間裡，那味道怎麼想都不會太美好。姜丹尼爾手握著印有歌詞的紙張搧搧，瞥了一眼出汗量大的金鐘炫站在角落拉著衣服領口散熱，蹲在那人腳邊的黃旼炫正扒著瀏海，而邕聖祐則是拿著他的零食包開始往中間的空位讓軟糖、餅乾一股腦地堆成小山。

　　「吃吧！」邕聖祐大方地敞開手，餓得慌的權玄彬見金鐘炫沒有表示意見，便抓起一把糖果開始往嘴裡塞。

　　金在奐跟著拿完，黃旼炫才挑走一塊梅果餡的軟餅乾，隨後坐在對面的姜丹尼爾伸出手翻找著軟糖。

 

　　「旼炫，我要吃牛奶糖！」

　　姜丹尼爾還在挑，就聽見頭頂上比牛奶糖含糖量更高的聲音響起，隨後黃旼炫的手就伸入姜丹尼爾的視線裡。

 

　　在一片悶濕的汗味中，那股清香甜蜜的水蜜桃味尤為明顯。

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「那也不代表鐘炫就和旼炫在一起啦？」邕聖祐啜一口燒酒，接著說，「你怎麼這麼快就放棄你的戀情。」

　　鐘炫哥不噴香水的。

　　姜丹尼爾撇撇嘴，覺得友人的神經的確很粗。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢　　

 

　　金鐘炫作為隊長的統轄力是有目共睹的。

　　欠缺舞蹈基礎的金在奐和權玄彬沒有被當成包袱的落下，金鐘炫拉著兩個人一個鼓點、一個踩步、一個手勢的悉心教導，誓言一定會讓他們整體演出有最好的成績。

　　在所有人都覺得權玄彬不思進取、開始碎語黃旼炫選他入組是不是錯誤的抉擇時，金鐘炫卻對權玄彬格外上心。

　　是已經到了姜丹尼爾會忍不住說出「哥哥們是不是對玄彬太溫柔了」的地步，他不樂意看見實力不足的人還拖沓著全隊的進度，讓隊長承受舞蹈老師的說教。

　　老是躲起來睡覺的權玄彬終於在金鐘炫首度說了他參賽的煎熬抉擇後，奉金鐘炫的話為聖旨，照著金鐘炫的指示面對鏡子一步步修正舞步。

　　比起權玄彬的進步，姜丹尼爾更在意的是金鐘炫的那番話。

 

　　金鐘炫在這裡賭上他的未來，他沒有更多可以失去了。所有練習生眼裡看起來閃閃發亮的現役偶像把灰色連衣帽拉至頭頂，說著聽起來太過悽慘寂寥的話，金鐘炫所有的決心都來自於落魄無助的失意。

　　不是出道就成功了。姜丹尼爾看著鏡子裡的金鐘炫深深體會到現實比夢想更殘酷，在最初練習生入場時眾說紛紜的人是經過多大的內心拉扯才能卸下現役組合的名字重新回到練習生的身分，和他們一起競爭生存比賽。

 

　　如果是我的話，我能這麼勇敢嗎？

　　我能像他一樣嗎？

 

　　金鐘炫的身影從此常駐在他的心裡，那是不論強風豪雨如何吹打都屹立不搖的鬥士，姜丹尼爾看過很多勵志的書籍，沒有任何一個角色能有金鐘炫的半分果敢。

　　那之後姜丹尼爾經常提起金鐘炫是他作為隊長的楷模這句話當作他想成為隊長的起步，這是少數可以理直氣壯地把金鐘炫劃為和自己關係最密切的理由。

　　畢竟金鐘炫任何一句不帶黃旼炫名字的話，都聽起來比自己親近。

 

　　「想讓大家說玄彬做得很好。」

　　「我相信玄彬。」

　　金鐘炫說這話時唇線抿成一條彎曲的線條，他先是對著話語的主角笑，又替全隊打氣，最後視線落到黃旼炫身上。

 

　　姜丹尼爾坐在地上抱著膝蓋，鬆掉的鞋帶纏繞在手指上，假裝不曉得金鐘炫的笑容和言外之意。

　　可他就是聽出來了。

 

　　──我相信旼炫的選擇。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　邕聖祐這回先是吃一塊豬腳，咀嚼良久後沉默地喝盡杯裡的酒，往頭上倒著示意他喝得乾淨，姜丹尼爾才跟著乾杯。

　　對方握著燒酒瓶難得沒有戲精上身，「我也有隱約察覺到，但那也不構成你放棄的理由。」邕聖祐的神色正經沒多久，又笑瞇瞇的問道：「既然研究動機說完了，稍微談一下內容吧？讓我確認一起姜同學你的材料有沒有研究價值。」

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　金鐘炫和所有人都保持著差不多的距離感。

　　摸摸姜丹尼爾的腦袋誇獎之後，可以轉身讓權玄彬摟著肩膀晃晃，從大男孩的撒嬌之中脫出又能馬上被林煐岷捉著手臂喋喋不休。

　　多少練習生對他示好都全盤接受，就好像沒有人對他是特別的。

　　可不是那樣的。姜丹尼爾經常偷眼看看金鐘炫，自然知道他和黃旼炫之間存在著不一般的情愫。原以為只是和金鐘炫說個話都會緊迫盯人的黃旼炫會介懷，但好脾氣的黃旼炫和大票練習生打成一片，總是被幾個年幼的弟弟圍著便沒有時間去注意金鐘炫的社交關係。

　　姜丹尼爾鮮少有機會和金鐘炫對上眼，正是因為金鐘炫和他一樣，目光總是有意無意地聚焦在黃旼炫身上，才讓他這點小小喜好最後蓬勃發展成『興趣』。

 

　　原來我們是一樣的人嗎？對喜歡的人苦苦相思。

　　那刻隱約覺得自己和金鐘炫拉近一點距離，姜丹尼爾暗自竊喜，全然收不住表情，幸好他一向愛笑，這時笑起來身邊的人並沒有覺得異樣。

　　至於在距離感上黃旼炫老早就把他甩遠得看不見車尾燈，是日後才發覺的。

 

　　和金鐘炫同組的時光幾乎只有在〈SORRY SORRY〉，短暫兩週的相處在他心底扎下深根，金鐘炫的任何行為都成為滋養灌溉的雨露，讓姜丹尼爾所有的青睞與仰慕都不受控制的膨脹成愛慕。

　　姜丹尼爾記得，做好髮型、上好妝的金鐘炫原本精緻純樸的臉蛋多了幾分英氣，在他無心地暼眼時，塗抹在眼尾的栗梅色在雙眼褶子一眨時像早春的花蕾嫣然可愛。金鐘炫見自己盯著他愣神，剛搽好的潮紅在他唇上靦腆地綻開。明明都是穿著同款西裝，罩在金鐘炫身上顯得有些瘦小，簡單色調的黑與白反而襯得那人更加光彩。

　　爾後他註冊一個專門跟隨金鐘炫站子的SNS帳號，時時以指腹放大縮小地檢視金鐘炫的妝容。以JR身分活動的金鐘炫如今因為得到廣大的關愛而變得自信許多，眼神犀利又嫵媚，可都不比他當日看見的那雙眼令人情動。

　　是記憶太過美化那日的金鐘炫嗎？他聽聞人的記憶其實並不完全可信，大腦重點性的存放金鐘炫的模樣，連結上和崇拜的偶像同組表演的關鍵詞，那日舞台的所有畫面都覆上金箔防止氧化生鏽。

 

　　舞台之後到後台等待名次順序時，金鐘炫坐在他身邊不安地咕噥起來。姜丹尼爾拍拍隊長的膝蓋讓他別擔憂，而隊長擠出笑容應聲。

　　也許他應該藉機摟過金鐘炫的腰好證明一下，即使只是隊員身分，他也有能耐可以讓金鐘炫依靠。

　　姜丹尼爾正打算付諸行動。

　　可餘光裡看見金鐘炫的手繞在背後，背上卻沒有那人掌心的溫度，姜丹尼爾假裝沒事的往黃旼炫的方向看去，見著黃旼炫越過自己正看著身旁的人，姜丹尼爾自然地替隔壁的金在奐拍掉肩頭上不存在的灰塵，便把目光收回。

 

 

　　他能夠假裝沒事的東張西望，就可以假裝沒看見金鐘炫和黃旼炫拉著手。

　　黃旼炫和金鐘炫的距離好像不如自己想的遠。

　　姜丹尼爾看著準備公布名次的電視掛起微笑，好讓視聽者看到這幕都僅是認為他太過緊張，而不是想起黃旼炫心細地關切金鐘炫當隊長的意願時，小心翼翼又溫柔的語氣。

 

　　金鐘炫從來都是黃旼炫的隊長。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「我不知道姜同學心思這麼敏感。」

　　姜丹尼爾嚼著豬腳，道：就像第一次見面我也不知道你心思比鋼筋還粗。

　　邕聖祐不悅地往姜丹尼爾空著的酒杯添滿酒，「至少在6月16日前我就知道他們兩個是一對的了。」

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　也許是氣質相像，在由粉絲投票決定的主題評價時金鐘炫又和黃旼炫分到同一組。

　　本來在定位評價時就不大有看到對方的機會，組別再度被分開後，姜丹尼爾說實話對能見到金鐘炫已經不太抱什麼期待。

　　在接受節目組訪問時被問道想要跟他同組的練習生，姜丹尼爾笑道，「很多人選了鐘炫哥吧？」

　　節目組回答的是肯定的答案。

 

　　粉絲給黃旼炫的稱號是國民男親，那姜丹尼爾也許會調笑金鐘炫是練習生的大眾情人。

　　初見時看起來帥氣幹練，相處之後會親暱地喚著名字，把姜丹尼爾縮短成丹尼爾、丹尼爾再縮短成丹尼，一點點、一點點，都讓人覺得和他好像更親密一些。

 

　　毫不保留的傳授經驗、拿最少的份量卻做最多的事，脾氣好得讓人懷疑金鐘炫是否不懂生氣的方法，對進度落後的隊員從不吝嗇鼓勵，甚至可能是全世界最看好你的人。

　　金鐘炫身上滿滿的是大多數人難以維持的人性美。

　　要人怎麼不喜歡他？姜丹尼爾有時看著金鐘炫主動去教導指正其他練習生時，一度覺得他教一次能收一萬韓元的話，很快就能變成首爾第一富豪了吧。可那人善良的程度是慈善事業，在生存節目裡開啟一系列不求回報的免費授課。

 

　　姜丹尼爾趁練習的空檔離開練習室打算四處亂晃，『順便』經過一下〈NEVER〉組的練習室去假借和邕聖祐聊天的名義好處在有金鐘炫的空間。

　　事實上他的確這麼做了，他來時金鐘炫恰好也在和邕聖祐說話，一踩進練習室的地板就被人招招手邀請加入談話。

　　「丹尼！來啦？快過來！」金鐘炫喚著他的名字帶著和小熊軟糖一樣的甜度，姜丹尼爾聽著像吃了滿口軟糖一樣喜孜孜的快步過去。

　　「哇！薩摩尼爾！快過來給你鐘炫主人摸摸頭！」邕聖祐見好友一臉憨傻的模樣，充分發揮損友的身分進行一番挖苦，故意抓著金鐘炫的手掌就要往姜丹尼爾稻色的頭上放。

　　姜丹尼爾當真乖巧的低下腦袋，在一道重量乘在頭上還揉揉他毛絨絨的腦袋時，非常應景的出聲：「汪、汪！」

　　突然晉升成飼主的金鐘炫滿意地稱讚寵物：「哦、好乖！」

　　「來，握手。」

　　「邕聖祐你不是真當我傻吧。」

　　邕聖祐對好友雙重標準的變臉速度感到非常不齒。

 

　　姜丹尼爾硬是擠進邕聖祐和金鐘炫之間的空位，倚著牆歪歪扭扭地站，互相聊起不同組別的練習情況，一邊掃視〈NEVER〉組的目前成員。

　　一個熟悉的大胃王弟弟的身影整個人掛在黃旼炫的背上，而被當成支撐點的人有些苦惱的皺著眉努力撐著多出來的負重。

　　柳善皓可以說是全練習生裡數一數二黏著黃旼炫的人。

　　親眼看到料事如神的黃諸葛困擾的模樣，讓姜丹尼爾極低的笑點隱隱有要發作的趨勢，「善皓也在這裡啊？」他向金鐘炫提問，對方旋即順著手指的方向看過去。

 

　　他說錯話了。

　　姜丹尼爾在那一瞬間是希望邕聖祐可以抽風般的綜藝病發作跟他胡打瞎鬧，最好還能突然覺醒超能力把他一頭栽進地板。

　　那麼就不至於讓金鐘炫本來軟綿綿的笑容在剎那變得僵硬。

　　是一閃即逝的眼神，似春日溪流清涼透徹的人在轉瞬之間凍成冰川，當金鐘炫又笑著回頭時，那片突然暖解的水流都還帶著片片浮冰。

 

　　「是啊，」金鐘炫說，「善皓很喜歡旼炫呢。」

　　金鐘炫的表情不大好，傻愣愣的邕聖祐並沒有察覺，姜丹尼爾則是有些手足無措地想挽回些什麼。

　　「我也很喜歡鐘炫哥啊！」

 

　　他選擇的方法是用瞇成彎月的雙眼湊近稍矮的人，大掌一攬就把人摟進寬廣的肩膀內擱置。

　　金鐘炫踉蹌小步，對姜丹尼爾的示好回以擁抱，「唉呀我們丹尼……」小小的人雙手繞在腰間，輕輕拍著姜丹尼爾的背脊。

　　「尼爾你能不能不要忘記自己還是人類？」一旁的邕聖祐對於巨犬幾乎要壓垮金鐘炫的行為再一次表示不滿。

　　姜丹尼爾悻悻然鬆開金鐘炫，對方的表情比方才放鬆許多，他也不虧，著實吃了把豆腐。

　　金鐘炫柔軟的髮絲蹭在頰邊、薄荷味的洗髮精味道、小小的骨架抱在懷裏像過度用力就會散架，還有回抱時的力道——姜丹尼爾不得不承認這些都太過美好，他裝著和金鐘炫有關的記憶隔間一下子就變得繽紛許多。

 

　　離了懷抱的金鐘炫轉身拿只黑色水瓶搖晃，「我去喝個水，水瓶好像沒水了。」語畢，便略過兩人往外走。

　　幾乎是在同一瞬間，黃旼炫終於掙脫柳善皓如膏藥般的糾纏，面容上是比練習時還略為疲倦的微笑：「善皓啊，讓哥休息一下，哥渴了。」

　　「我這有——」

　　黃旼炫笑著婉拒體貼哥哥的小雞弟弟的好意，連水瓶都沒拿上就往門口走。

　　「我也」

　　「好啊，現在是要鬧旱災了是吧？」邕聖祐仰天長嘆，「老天爺啊下點雨吧！你要渴死我們尼爾了！」

　　姜丹尼爾對於邕聖祐浮誇的演技表示懾服，笑得肩膀一抽一抽的。

 

　　出了練習室時走廊上並沒有兩人的身影，姜丹尼爾隨便指個方向就走。

　　姜丹尼爾的直覺確實挺準。

　　拐下樓梯再拐個彎，正要拐出轉角時就看見黃旼炫壓著金鐘炫進了走廊深處無人使用的練習間。

 

　　啊、譴責暴力！

　　姜丹尼爾的內心狂吠，想護著剛認的飼主，但人類的靈魂還是強烈壓抑著讓他悄聲靠近。

　　以螃蟹的步伐貼著牆走的模樣滑稽得讓他看見對面練習間門口的玻璃反射時都差點笑出來，他由衷希望不會有其他人經過瞥見他這古怪的行徑。

　　好不容易走到兩人進入的練習間，門扎實地闔著，姜丹尼爾不得不貼在門板上才能聽見裡頭微弱的對話聲。

 

　　「……尼爾是怎麼回事？」

　　大型薩摩犬聽見自己被點名，把耳朵豎得筆直。

　　「你跟善皓才是、怎麼回事……」

　　「善皓本來就黏人，你不是知道嗎？」

　　「……才不是。」

　　「旼炫，善皓喜歡你啊。」

　　他的飼主叼念對方名字的方式像極了融化中的麥芽糖，把發音咬得黏稠模糊，斷不開每個音節，音調熱呼呼得像剛煮好的家常濃湯，和呼喊他時大不相同。

　　姜丹尼爾從沒聽過金鐘炫這麼說話。

 

　　「沒有的事，善皓只是我很好的弟弟。」

　　黃旼炫的聲音稍微停頓，又承著上一句話說：「你看他不也喜歡珉起和東昊嗎？」

 

　　裡頭的人沒有再說話，姜丹尼爾擔心兩人是不是結束對話隨時要離開，便悄悄起身準備跑路。

　　走前那好不容易撫平的好奇心猛然地跳動茁壯，他連膽子都壯大得勇敢往裡頭偷瞄一眼。

　　好奇心不只會殺死貓，連薩摩耶都不會放過。

　　小小的窗口裡被黑暗包覆的兩人相互擁著，被抵在牆邊的金鐘炫用剛剛環過他腰間的雙手緊緊摟著和他身形相當的男人的脖頸，而黃旼炫的手掌握在金鐘炫的腰上，兩人的面孔近得沒有距離。

　　他和黃旼炫是屬於不一樣的距離感。

　　他可以像大狗一樣撒嬌著把金鐘炫抱在懷裏，然而黃旼炫是金鐘炫撒嬌著放在心裡的人。

 

　　啊、不好。

　　和黃旼炫忽然瞥來的視線四目相對，薩摩耶夾著尾巴倉皇逃離狐狸的活動範圍。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　邕聖祐又舉起酒杯，義正嚴辭的說：「這杯！敬我們薩摩尼爾還能在我面前跟我喝酒！」說罷，也不理他，逕自乾杯後再次把酒水添滿。

　　「這杯，敬我們黃狐狸的不殺之恩。」

　　姜丹尼爾哧哧笑著，跟著仰頭把酒喝盡。

　

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　黃旼炫不笑時，魄力強得讓人只想屏住呼吸。

　　可他問金鐘炫「旼炫哥人怎麼樣」時，金鐘炫偏頭想了良久，最後擠出一句：「傻呼呼的。」

　　怎麼可能，我們認識的一定不是同個黃旼炫。姜丹尼爾看著在深夜把他拉到飲水間的黃旼炫時這麼想著。

 

　　「你和鐘炫怎麼回事？」

　　姜丹尼爾左想右想，覺得隨便找理由敷衍過去的話可能會被黃諸葛智力輾壓，又想到練習生剛進節目時同經紀社的尹智聖說過的話，硬著頭皮重複一次：「我是鐘炫哥的粉絲，我想要NU'EST的親親，我想和NU'EST一起打電動。」

　　太過生硬的回答也許是對上黃旼炫的胃口，那隻從出房間就不苟言笑的黃狐狸居然瞇著眼睛笑了，「哥可以親你呀，」黃旼炫的笑容在上揚到一定程度後被定格，接著回放到來時的弧度，「但是我們隊長的親親不行。」

　　姜丹尼爾見人強勢起來，便跟著挑起眉將雙手環在胸前：「那很難說，說不定之後就是『我們隊長』呢。」

　　「別打鐘炫主意。」

　　「那就別給我縫隙鑽。」

 

　　姜丹尼爾事後想起當初還有劍拔弩張的餘裕，到真正決定『國民隊長』會不會成為『我們隊長』的那天，氣焰旺盛的黃狐狸是唯一站在出道位置上卻狼狽得像被潑一身冷水，溼答答地慫著毛泯滅所有氣勢，可憐巴巴地在原地打著轉的人。

　　那日誰都無法預料之後未來會如何發展，命運還會不會提攜這個連自己都說快糊的團體。

　　他可以理解黃旼炫的不安，他們曾經患難與共走過七年，如今被鎂光燈集中照亮的卻只有黃旼炫一個人，那人哭得彷彿官方突然宣布唱錯名將他從出道組逐出都說不定還會開心一點。

 

 

　　姜丹尼爾坐在一等的位置上，順位在十四等的金鐘炫卻笑得比出道組的人還樂，他們的『國民隊長』再沒有機會成為『我們隊長』。

　　他想知道不爭CENTER卻願意承擔隊長重負的金鐘炫真正想要的是什麼。

 

　　金鐘炫的小狐狸在全體練習生至舞台前致謝時不停繞著圈，追著尾巴毫無想法地走動，一副準備被棄養的模樣委屈得很。

　　姜丹尼爾沒有哭，他如今高居一等可不能哭著喪氣，金鐘炫笑著向他祝賀，曾擔任過臨時飼主的人揉揉他的腦袋說：「我們丹尼做得好！」

　　接著金鐘炫走向那匹狐狸，被馴養的狐狸一見人走來也說不出話，一把就按著金鐘炫的腦袋擁入懷裡，金鐘炫連連順好幾次背都沒能讓黃旼炫冷靜。

 

　　而權玄彬──老早就從黃旼炫的友人越級成為金鐘炫的忠實粉絲──則是哭得臉都皺在一起，比兩人都高的孩子大哭著把哥哥們抱緊，金鐘炫又好笑地拍著權玄彬的背。

　　哭什麼呀！姜丹尼爾遠遠看著，猜測金鐘炫說的是這句話。

　　所以當權玄彬和自己一起離開舞台時，他也問了一樣的話。

　　要強的孩子嘴硬地說自己沒哭，「是鐘炫哥嗎？」姜丹尼爾道出的名字又讓權玄彬不能自已，他將同樣對金鐘炫抱有強烈好感的孩子環抱住好生安慰，同時提醒自己：「他是會成功的人。」

　　姜丹尼爾都完成訪問回到休息室時，見黃旼炫正窩在金鐘炫肩上讓人拍背都快忍不住笑。

　　「黃諸葛再哭下去狐狸眼睛都要腫成泡泡眼啦！」

　　他剛開口，邕聖祐馬上就靠過來幫腔：「唉唷小狐狸沒離過家，要離開鐘炫捨不得唷！」

　　哭腫的狐狸眼瞪過來時倒是一點殺傷力都沒有。

 

　　──金鐘炫是黃旼炫的軟肋。

　　在觀察金鐘炫的期間，姜丹尼爾不得不認知到這個事實。

 

　　第一次分組時黃旼炫用一戳就破的藉口拉上金鐘炫，因為知道金鐘炫內向怕生。

　　中間排名同進十一位以內時，黃旼炫對上金鐘炫的視線給予鼓勵，因為要告訴金鐘炫有他陪伴。

　　金鐘炫第一次坐上藍色金字塔頂端時，黃旼炫調皮的問金鐘炫感想，因為要讓對方知道他確實有資格坐上那個位置。

　　翻過金鐘炫和黃旼炫的SNS，也跟著尹智聖補過NU'EST的影片，自然知道兩人只論團體情感的話也是難以割捨的羈絆。

　　但只要是從金鐘炫口中說出來的話，似乎對黃旼炫影響就特別有力，否則怎麼會在日本活動時因為隊長的一封手書哭到唱不了歌。

　　「旼炫平常是不哭的人呢。」

　　金鐘炫苦笑著對打趣的兩人解釋。

　　姜丹尼爾笑著聳聳肩。

 

　　你是讓他哭的特例啊。

 

 

 

　　

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「說上次大哭是因為被白虎掐哭，果然是TEXT 黃在發威啊。」邕聖祐貌似憤恨地捶了一下桌子，「我還那麼相信耶！」

　　哦嗚，TEXT 黃很厲害的啊！　

　　姜丹尼爾語畢，轉頭向老闆加點一盤大腸。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

　　姜丹尼爾還估計著情敵得消沉好幾天才會精神，沒想到合宿第一天就能和新成員玩成一片。

　　情敵畢竟不是他的觀察對象，黃旼炫的心境變化沒一會兒就被姜丹尼爾落到一旁。

 

　　因為生存節目結束之後，金鐘炫又突然展現出另外一面。

 

　　那一面足以讓黃旼炫在收看金鐘炫首次接任的固定綜藝節目時臉都黑了一半。可姜丹尼爾和其餘九個人、甚至更廣大的粉絲群都樂見金鐘炫毫無防備的姿態。

　　姜丹尼爾是知道溫柔親和才是金鐘炫的本性，舞台上魅力的模樣是金鐘炫的工作形象。他曉得金鐘炫偶爾會撒點嬌，卻不知道會到讓宿舍裡十一個想看熟悉的國民隊長的大男孩擠在電視機前面，最後全都摀著胸口浮誇得喊著要戀愛了的焦土化程度。

　　他承認自己是有點吃味，視線穿過倒成一片的少年、定在真正和國民隊長戀愛中的黃旼炫，那人臉色鐵青地抓著手機衝到陽台外闔上拉門想阻隔貼在邊上八卦的孩子們，可沒能忍住的音量直接出賣主人：「我不是讓你不要那麼可愛嗎！」

 

　　好奢侈的抱怨！

　　姜丹尼爾窩在沙發裡哧哧地笑上老半天，一向管理得當的高品質皇帝臉蛋也有被忌妒沖刷的一天。

 

　　然而限定男子偶像團體組合的行程滿到前所未有的程度，出道演唱會在即，還有新曲的舞蹈練習以及接踵而來的廣告代言和綜藝節目，姜丹尼爾幾乎沒有時間把心思放在額外的事情上。

　　更別提是金鐘炫的VAPP直播，他只有在睡前能一邊嚼著軟糖，當個稱職的死忠粉絲躲在被窩裡戴上耳機，將映著金鐘炫直播的手機端在手心。

 

　　「丹尼爾，不要太晚睡喔。」同房的尹智聖見邊上還有亮光，翻過身對被大型玩偶包圍的人說道。

　　「嗯，看完這個就睡了。」

 

　　畫面裡一頭黑髮梳得乖順的金鐘炫軟著聲線說話，不時應著粉絲的要求擺出撒嬌的姿勢，姜丹尼爾咬著荷包蛋造型的軟糖，都不及金鐘炫的笑容和聲音一分甜。

　　之前總是讓金鐘炫照顧著，姜丹尼爾看著那人盈盈的笑眼，萌生了也想要照顧金鐘炫的心情。不難理解為何節目裡的主持群都對他百般照顧，他曾溫柔對待全世界，何不以溫情呵護回報他。

　　姜丹尼爾不禁羨慕起那些年長的哥哥，能讓金鐘炫軟叨著嗓子喊一聲哥；他也羨慕隔壁房的黃旼炫，能抱怨讓人不要展現過多的可愛面。姜丹尼爾接觸過的金鐘炫比隔著螢幕了解他的粉絲還多一些，但又興許只是冰山一角。

　　回放的直播影片進入尾聲，金鐘炫和同團成員說著很快就會再見，姜丹尼爾小聲地也回一聲再見，收起手機待嘴裡的軟糖都吞嚥後，留下滿嘴甜膩的餘味便沉入睡眠。

 

　　都說日程太過繁忙，但有心要聯絡的話還是能擠出時間和對方聯繫。

　　而作為透過黃旼炫得到第一手金鐘炫的相關消息所要付出的代價，就是利用自己作為限定組合CENTER既有的發語權和份量，遮掩著黃旼炫一次次不向經紀社單位報備就抓著短暫的空檔開小差獨自溜出去和金鐘炫見面。

　　旼炫哥也是夠長情。姜丹尼爾又一次作為放跑黃旼炫的共犯時這麼想過。限定組合本身行程就緊迫到睡眠時間都被壓縮到極限，黃旼炫屢屢在鏡頭上和弟弟們營業親近關係到只看放送畫面的話，連姜丹尼爾都要以為黃旼炫和金鐘炫早就分手了。

　　可是沒有人曉得黃旼炫悄悄見過金鐘炫幾次，姜丹尼爾沒心細到算這些——總之很多、很多，多到姜丹尼爾不免懷疑起到現在為止除了本人親口提到有聯繫，沒有被捕捉到私下約會的場景究竟是媒體界對此事睜眼閉眼，還是粉絲間嚴密謹守，又或是黃旼炫原團隊長的過度保護。

 

　　姜丹尼爾動過幾次和金鐘炫通話的念頭，但黃旼炫似乎比自己更需要、也更有權利去付諸行動。會到五人房玩鬧的孩子太多，邕聖祐也不時會過去，於是三人房成了難得幽靜的空間，黃旼炫詢問過後便把這裡當成談情說愛的去處，姜丹尼爾無意阻撓，便趁著黃旼炫通話時也窩在房內，畢竟這原本就是他的房間，黃旼炫不好讓他走也沒有避諱的意思。

　　姜丹尼爾靠在床頭翻看著漫畫，坐在邕聖祐床上的黃旼炫用和唱歌時的蜜嗓全然不同的低啞嗓音說著話。姜丹尼爾一心多用，在觀看漫畫劇情的同時也掌握了NU'EST的最新消息。

 

　　缺少黃旼炫的組合決定以小分隊「NU'EST　W」的形式活動，讓NU'EST保持五人的型態。

 

　　有惦記著成員的組合真好。姜丹尼爾想，韓國偶像圈的生態他是清楚的，商業關係總是比交情更甚，就如他們也是一群來自各家公司暫時湊成一團的練習生，即便聲名大噪都難以改變他們其實並不熟悉彼此的事實。

 

　　忽然一旁說話的聲音擱置了，姜丹尼爾往旁看去，黃旼炫戴著耳機靜靜地不說話，他便繼續翻動著漫畫。

　　旁邊傳來抽抽鼻子的聲音，金鐘炫口中平常不哭的人弓起指節抹去眼角的淚水，用比方才更沙啞的嗓音說道：「等我，一定會一起走下去的。」

 

　　姜丹尼爾向來不喜歡太過決絕的副詞，可黃旼炫的話語太過真誠，作為旁人的他幾乎都想替黃旼炫起誓。日後缺少黃旼炫的小分隊發行一首線上單曲〈IF YOU〉，姜丹尼爾在緊湊的行程裡偷著時間聽過，才曉得那日黃旼炫在哭什麼。

　　由小分隊隊長參與作詞，詞裡是蜿蜒無盡的情意而相思漲潮淹沒因分離空虛的礁岸。

　　真好，他又想。能待在一個成立一支堅持完整體的組合，又為他唱一支飽含思念和等待意味的歌曲，真好。

 

　　就如同金鐘炫是黃旼炫的軟肋那般，黃旼炫同時也是金鐘炫的軟肋。

 

　　許久沒有觀看金鐘炫的直播影片，再點開時那人已經不似最初能大方地唸道黃旼炫的名字，畏畏諾諾地換了好幾個說法來形容黃旼炫這位成員的存在。

　　那些日子網路上的惡評總繞著黃旼炫打轉，是有關主打歌Center和分量問題、也牽扯到小分隊提起暫離團隊的成員名字，是不是意圖要蹭熱度。

 

　　那都是沒有根據的評論。姜丹尼爾看著影片裡金鐘炫的欲言又止忍不住心疼，他認識的這位哥哥總是太在意別人的眼光，導致一次一次地委屈自己，只為了不讓重要的人因為自己說的話受傷。

　　姜丹尼爾希望自己能夠穿越螢幕、穿越時間，捏著對方軟嫩的臉頰說：做你想做的就好，旼炫哥也是──

　　──旼炫哥也是這麼想的。

　　金鐘炫任何一句不帶黃旼炫名字的話，都聽起來比任何人還要有存在感。

 

🌹　　　🐢

　　邕聖祐相當認同的點著頭，力道之大到姜丹尼爾有些懷疑對方是不是喝醉了。

　　「鐘炫太膽小了，旼、旼炫才沒有在擔心這些的。」邕聖祐的雙頰微紅，深邃的眼睛半瞇，「你還記得那天同台……」

　　姜丹尼爾當然記得，他期待那天的日子可不亞於黃旼炫。

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　關於金鐘炫的組合出道以來沒有拿過一位，在小分隊首次拿到一位的時候哭到被粉絲笑稱是放送事故。姜丹尼爾記得清楚，和黃旼炫一起拿到限定組合的首個一位時，黃旼炫感激地笑了。

　　重複播放好幾回小分隊的初一位舞台，姜丹尼爾想像過好幾次如果黃旼炫也在那個場合，是不是就可以有條理地整理出順序，又或者是跟影片裡的人們相互擁抱流下眼淚。

　　在兩人所屬的限定組合打歌的活動期內，正巧有一次碰上金鐘炫的小分隊的驚喜舞台。

 

　　那回他們也不負眾望地得到一位，在彩片紛飛時姜丹尼爾有趣地傾身想看看兩人的反應。

　　金鐘炫站在主持人黃旼炫的身後，略帶不安的視線搖擺不定，拿著一位獎盃的黃旼炫轉過頭露出尋求表揚的笑容。姜丹尼爾在不遠處鼓掌看著，金鐘炫似乎因為黃旼炫突然轉身有些困擾，腳往後一踩就要離開，又被黃旼炫說著什麼給拉回來。

　　姜丹尼爾注意到金鐘炫低頭露出笑容。

 

　　他當然也沒有放棄和金鐘炫相遇的機會，順著退場的人潮走到金鐘炫身邊拉拉人的衣袖：「鐘炫哥，好久沒見了。」

　　「丹尼，」那人一如既往地笑著道他的名字，「恭喜你們拿到一位。」

 　　本有些生疏，但姜丹尼爾一張開雙臂，金鐘炫也沒多猶豫地回抱：「怎麼還是那麼愛撒嬌。」

 

　　短暫的肢體接觸和喧寒問暖就足以滿足姜丹尼爾，他鬆開金鐘炫後又去向舞台上好幾位曾在生存節目裡共事的友人打招呼，視線裡黃旼炫隔著一道人牆不斷探頭探腦地要找金鐘炫，未果就被拉到一邊，略有不甘地直盯著小分隊離開的方向。

　　如果日後他能有固定共事的組合隊員，姜丹尼爾希望能是像金鐘炫幾人那般，會在先行離開舞台後在一旁等待著他，開心地向他擺手歡呼。

 

　　姜丹尼爾走在前頭就預先看到小分隊的身影，他推著限定組合的成員們的肩膀叨念著：「走吧走吧，餓了！」讓黃旼炫獨自留在後頭。

　　攝影機終於移開鏡頭抿熄燈光，他回頭看見金鐘炫伸出手讓黃旼炫拉著，在檯面上難以做到的事情，下了檯也不好再分隔他們。「真的好餓，智聖哥我們快走吧，我可以吃你包裡的餅乾嗎？」他兩手一張便輕鬆地攬住眾人的路往前推著。

　　姜丹尼爾想自己的確喜歡金鐘炫，喜歡金鐘炫笑得溫暖的臉多過委屈行事的模樣，他不是為了成全黃旼炫的戀情，不過是想讓那人笑著的時間再多一點。

　　能和自己一樣多的話更好了。

　　姜丹尼爾不必顧慮任何人的目光，可以自由自在地穿梭於兩個組合之間，這是他唯一處於這段感情之外的一項優勢。

　　沒有人會因為他的WANNA ONE身分和NU'EST隊長的金鐘炫互動而閒言碎語，於是姜丹尼爾很輕易的可以得到和金鐘炫同上綜藝節目的機會也不必擔心畫面被刪減。

　　在節目上見面的金鐘炫比他在生存節目裡相處來時開朗許多，所有的不自信和壓力似乎都隨著團體開始有繁忙的安排而全部從肩膀上卸下。姜丹尼爾無聊地挑著金鐘炫挑染的棕髮，頭髮被把玩的人乖巧地看著劇本，一點反抗也沒有。

 

　　這位哥哥真的一點都不知道自己對他的心思嗎？他可是很危險的男人。

　　姜丹尼爾總和邕聖祐、姜東昊被歸類為危險的野性男，可不曉得是不是因為姜東昊本身脾性更像愛搗蛋的幼犬，連帶金鐘炫對他倆都像是在和寵物犬玩一樣，任何防備心都不帶。

 

　　指節輕輕略過金鐘炫的耳廓，那人微微地偏頭閃躲，姜丹尼爾見著又刻意沿著耳型劃過。

　　這次金鐘炫抬手搓搓耳朵，回頭看向姜丹尼爾，被看的人一副無辜的繼續搓揉著金鐘炫的碎髮，金鐘炫便繼續將注意力投入劇本中。

 

　　「會癢。」

　　那人翻過一頁，才小聲地說了句。

 

　　姜丹尼爾順從地收回手，碰觸到一小處金鐘炫會感到彆扭的部位就宛如得到VIP會員才會知道的小秘密，他喜孜孜地笑瞇眼睛，「鐘炫哥的綜藝很有趣呢！都不知道哥這麼可愛。」

　　「那是哥哥們和工作人員很包容我，我第一次做節目也知道自己做得不太上手。」金鐘炫羞赧地答道，發出幾聲標誌性的笑聲。

　　被對方的笑聲逗得樂，姜丹尼爾一手搭在金鐘炫肩上，自然地像是感情要好的兄弟。

　　「哥做得很好啊！我們在宿舍的話都會一起看。」

 

　　劇本翻到底了，金鐘炫整理一番將劇本放回桌上後抬起眼望向姜丹尼爾。

　　雙眼皮下偏深的琥珀色閃爍著光芒，眼型彎成略帶笑意的曲度，姜丹尼爾放在對方肩頭上的掌心不自覺使力將人往自己的方向帶。

　　只搽著護唇膏的唇瓣微微張開，在休息室的舊式光管下閃著光亮，那人張了張嘴沒發出聲音，姜丹尼爾捏捏金鐘炫的肩頭，這人要再不說話就怕他一拉不住剎車就要暴衝往人嘴上堵，讓猶豫不說的話真的沒機會說。

　　「那……」金鐘炫好不容易從喉嚨擠出聲音，「旼、旼炫他……覺得我做得好嗎？」

　　姜丹尼爾放鬆手上的力道，將嘴角的笑容咧得更開：「旼炫哥就差沒有自己霸占電視不讓我們看了。」

　　「呵呵呵……」

　　手心下小小的人笑得輕飄飄的，好似絨羽尖端在心上反覆搔，他往上頭抓扒著也止不住那細細密密的癢，抓出一道道紅腫的痕跡還叫自己隱隱作疼。

　　金鐘炫收回視線不再看他，就好像他從未入過他的眼。

　　手臂還掛在金鐘炫肩上，待造型師開門喚他，姜丹尼爾才有辦法起身離開金鐘炫的身邊。

 

　　姜丹尼爾是被引力拉扯著往金鐘炫靠近，以金鐘炫為中心不停周旋盤繞，定理一般的距離阻隔他更加接近又不讓他遠離。在引力的終末，狐狸棲息在金鐘炫的星球上，金鐘炫的氧氣是為狐狸呼吸、金鐘炫的風景是為狐狸欣賞、每一寸土地每一株草綠每一朵花開都是為狐狸盎然，連金鐘炫的晝夜都是為狐狸更迭。

　　他遙遙相望，即使指甲深嵌進掌心的肉裡任鮮紅墜落在地上綻成小朵的花瓣，那都不是金鐘炫會真心關切的事情，他在有金鐘炫的宇宙裡，可終究不是金鐘炫的全世界。

 

　　姜丹尼爾推開化妝室的門沒有闔上，幾名出演者接替著進到化妝室裡，他任由造型師在臉頰鋪上一層層的粉底，聽著年長的出演者溫柔的呼喚金鐘炫的名字，和在綜藝節目裡的口氣一樣親如兒子。

 

　　鐘炫啊。

　　鐘炫啊。

　　鐘炫啊。

 

　　每個人呼喚金鐘炫的語氣和自己本無差異，不管帶著的是什麼目的和心思，都是飽含溫柔的語氣，輕柔的吐氣害怕使力過猛就會將金鐘炫的名字吹落。

　　「壽根哥！希澈哥！」

　　他聽見金鐘炫回應，和回應自己的名字時一樣，帶著小小的、如仙女棒閃爍的火光的欣喜。

 

　　——丹尼。

　　都是一樣的。如果將金鐘炫的語調數值化後統計，那喚著他們的名字會恰好落在平均值內。

 

　　造型師的手指撩起前髮夾上幾根髮夾固定，插上電源的吹風機以最小的風力開始運作，在他髮際處吹出溫熱的風，讓姜丹尼爾懷念起額頭發燙時金鐘炫貼上來的那隻涼涼的手掌。

　　嗡嗡嗡地機械聲在耳邊運作著，金鐘炫提到黃旼炫名字時的聲音沒能被吹遠，在風裡小心翼翼地維持在平均值的底線上，顫抖、落下，又拉起。

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　「我以為你會想說因為明明是惡魔卻要欺騙大家自己是天使的鐘炫很可愛的事情呢。」

　　那不是明眼人都知道的事嗎？

　　邕聖祐略帶鄙視的皺起眉頭：「你的研究題材跟旼炫也息息相關，你就沒想過觀察旼炫？」

　　「——不過那時候和鐘炫一起吃的炸雞真好吃。」

 

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　姜丹尼爾雖然直覺挺準，真的遇到需要動腦判斷下定論的事情，往往還是需要花上時間。

 

　　例如金鐘炫如何看待黃旼炫在限定組合的營業關係。

　　姜丹尼爾曾想過這或許是滿有趣的探討問題，但因為牽扯過多黃旼炫的事情又太少跟金鐘炫有關的內容，姜丹尼爾便把這件事情給落下了。

 

　　直到一次休假，黃旼炫被包裹在運動外套裡按響他家門鈴，眼神在地上飄移著問道：「能借住你家嗎？」

　　姜丹尼爾看著和自己身形差不多的人落寞的低著頭，忍不住調笑：「沒想到哥假日也想見到我，」外頭風刮得挺大，他側身將人請入室內，「但我家只有一張床，我不想被鐘炫哥也誤會我跟你有一腿，所以要勉強哥睡沙發了。」

　　說這話時黃旼炫彷彿被人打了一拳踉蹌腳步，「沒事，你能讓我借宿我很感激了。」

　　夜已太深，姜丹尼爾沒有多招呼黃旼炫亦沒詢問來借宿的原因，對方看起來也累極了。他從櫥櫃裡搬出棉被和枕頭遞給已坐在沙發上的人，「睡了，晚安。」對方回他一句好夢，任憑姜丹尼爾啪噠著拖鞋回房裡。

 

　　姜丹尼爾把自己丟到床上，滾動身體把棉被捲到身上。

　　首爾的冬夜在城市燈火都熄滅後更淒冷。姜丹尼爾伸長手臂往零食桶裡摸來一把軟糖，富有彈性的甜食在咀嚼間變得稍微黏牙。房裡只留下一盞夜燈，不曉得黃旼炫出發地的那間房中的人是不是也只剩微弱的燈光作伴。

　　生存節目同組時便和金鐘炫同房過，姜丹尼爾記得自己從上舖探出腦袋偷偷窺視鄰床下舖時，金鐘炫是以幼兒趴睡的姿勢入眠的。如今他想像內的金鐘炫卻是在床上翻來覆去，還會嘔氣得踢著床。

 

　　是吵架了吧？姜丹尼爾想，他和黃旼炫大致上維持著建立在商業關係上的友誼，同時存在著沒有一方阻撓的情敵關係，怎麼說都有些微妙。分明之前聽到自己和邕聖祐要一同和金鐘炫錄製節目時還煞有其事的捏著自己的肩膀要他別亂來。

　　狐狸畢竟不是薩摩耶的主子，同屬犬科，姜丹尼爾並不打算服從黃旼炫的告誡。

　　將大手一張一合、一張一合──金鐘炫背脊的線條、腰部毫無贅肉的觸感、大腿上因長期練舞而緊實的肌肉──雖然都是他有意無意地裝作友好而進行的肢體接觸，仍然被他的每吋皮膚深深記憶下來。

 

　　視線定在天花板上，嘴裡的軟糖散發水果的甜味，是葡萄口味。

　　吵架的理由看來也不需要想多複雜，能讓黃旼炫離家出走的程度，原因為何連姜丹尼爾都有底子。

　　連事件裡對象的名字都不必去細數。

　　那是工作的一部分、鏡頭上的親近關係。姜丹尼爾都想自己去幫黃旼炫解釋說明，倘若金鐘炫真的不安地來問他。

 

　　他向來不是淺眠的類型，今夜卻睡得不熟。

　　房外的黃旼炫睡前向他道祝好夢，躺在房內的姜丹尼爾卻隱約能聽見輾轉難眠的囈語。黃旼炫原不是常說夢話的人，今天夢話卻說得足以趕上自己往常的份量。

　　夢話的內容很簡單，姜丹尼爾不需要仔細側耳傾聽都能幾句話說完。

 

　　鐘炫、鐘炫啊、鐘啊、쭈야……

 

　　房間沒有特別做過隔音的處理，睡得不安穩的人聲聲嘟噥都清晰得充斥在耳際，嚼在口中的是他日思夜想的人，從來他都喚他鐘炫哥，可枕在沙發上的人卻能把他的名字溫熟出多種變化。

　　互相喜歡的人，緊緊擁抱就好了。

　　像他一樣大膽地、在能見到的場合都筆直地走向金鐘炫，把個頭稍小的人緊緊擁入懷裡就好了。

 

　　黃旼炫明明是住在金鐘炫的星球上的狐狸，是被地吸引力吸附著和金鐘炫相依相存的人，就算此時他正搭乘航程時間一年半的長途旅行，但總有轉機休憩的時候，更何況──他終會降落在有金鐘炫的土地上。

　　就像姜丹尼爾始終旋繞在咫尺天邊，「小不點。」小聲叼唸，好似就能獲得同黃旼炫和金鐘炫一般親近的距離。

 

　　晨曦來臨時，姜丹尼爾拖著毛茸茸的拖鞋經過客廳去沖了一杯金鐘炫喜歡香草拿鐵和黃旼炫不喜歡的美式咖啡，往香草拿鐵裡投入和金鐘炫等量甜度的方糖，接著拿起另一杯熱騰騰的馬克杯貼到黃旼炫的臉上：「睡得好嗎？」

　　「不比床上好。」

　　看著總是打扮整齊的哥哥現下頂著一叢鳥窩頭，傻愣地回答姜丹尼爾早已知道答案的問題。

　　「吵架了？」姜丹尼爾眉眼間滿是逗弄人的笑意，啜飲一口香草拿鐵，如那人呵呵笑時的甜蜜。眼前的人皺著眉頭想找藉口，他不願聽人撒謊和金鐘炫有關的事情便率先打斷：「哥你別瞞我。難得放假，有鐘炫哥的床不睡偏偏來睡我家沙發，那不就是吵架了嗎？」

　　黃旼炫將手機塞至棉被底下的抱枕下頭，一副有無來電或訊息都不想再管的模樣。姜丹尼爾注視著人捧起方才沖好的美式咖啡，他早聽聞黃旼炫不喝咖啡，可他偏要沖。

　　他想黃旼炫不懂美式咖啡裡的苦澀和酸楚，一如黃旼炫也不懂金鐘炫看著他和弟弟們相處時的五味雜陳，姜丹尼爾不奢望他倆之間有一個人會知道他其實也苦得澀口。但金鐘炫的苦已入黃旼炫的口，好歹也不要讓他們滯塞於此。

 

　　「面對鐘炫的不安全感讓我開始覺得辛苦。」

　　在姜丹尼爾聽來這和要求金鐘炫不要那麼可愛，是差不多等級的奢侈。

　　黃旼炫明明比自己還要了解金鐘炫，怎麼會連一向擅長忍耐的人吐露一點心聲是已經瀕臨極限的意思都不懂呢？

 

　　「鐘炫哥被我環著腰抱在懷裡的時候，你是什麼感覺？」姜丹尼爾問道。

　　「他乖乖張開嘴讓哥哥們餵飯、又撒嬌著倚在別人肩上的時候，你是什麼感覺？」

　　「哥不是答應鐘炫哥會一起走下去的嗎？說要在彼此的位置上好好努力，營業這種事情好好解釋不就好了嗎？親一親他、抱一抱他，你最有資格做的事情還需要我教嗎？」

　　「連這種事情都要我來幫你開導，哥的確跟母胎solo沒什麼差別呢。」姜丹尼爾手肘撐在膝蓋上，垂著眼瞼對成績已經掉到平均線附近的學生給予最後一次挽救的機會：「哥沒忘記我的理想型吧？年長、有值得我學習的地方、嬌小可愛，會讓我想要叫他小不點的人。」

 

　　抬眼看著黃旼炫抿起稍微發白的嘴唇，「你把和鐘炫哥的感情看得太理所當然。如果你只是習慣他在你身邊，那我不會再沉默下去。」語畢，姜丹尼爾主動端起黃旼炫擱置在桌上僅喝了一口的美式咖啡起身離開，讓黑褐色的液體順著杯緣呈現弧形的瀑布傾瀉在流理台。

　　再坐回沙發時，見人已經把棉被摺好放在一旁，他伸長手、大掌輕鬆地就揪住黃旼炫的衣領。姜丹尼爾稍微扯著往自己的方向一拉，黃旼炫也沒對對方失禮的舉動有所反抗。「哥你要是再用不三不四的理由逃到我這來，那我以往的玩笑都會成真。」

 

 

　　姜丹尼爾拉著黃旼炫的手臂迫使人從沙發上離開，順便撿起手機塞進黃旼炫手裡。

　　沒再和黃旼炫多說話，在把黃旼炫推到自家門口時，抬起一隻腳踹在狐狸屁股上作為他這不得解的情感宣洩。

 

 

 

🌹　　　🐢

 

　　邕聖祐眨眨眼，對姜丹尼爾踹了黃旼炫屁股的事情先是逐漸張大嘴，爾後往左右拉開幅度，「哇！」一聲感嘆之後爆發的是一連串的笑聲，「哇哈哈哈哈！」

　　姜丹尼爾跟著笑了，是因為邕聖祐笑得差點往後翻而嚇得趕緊穩住椅子、慌慌張張的模樣。

　　連忙趴回桌上的邕聖祐總算停止瘋狂的笑聲，「那是個讓觀察對象有機會變成你對象的機會呢。為什麼幫旼炫？剛才旼炫如火如荼地衝出門肯定是去和鐘炫和好了。」

　　「我說了啊，鐘炫哥只是我的觀察對象。」這回姜丹尼爾替邕聖祐斟滿酒，輕輕碰撞新盛滿酒的玻璃杯，「邕老師不要害我的研究論文不及格啊！」

 

　　仰頭飲盡酒後，姜丹尼爾看著腳邊幾瓶酒瓶時腦袋有些昏沉，邕聖祐臉上的三顆痣晃著晃著變成六顆、九顆，「差不多要回去了，喝太醉智聖哥會生氣的。」站起身時他和邕聖祐彼此攙著對方的肩膀，不大穩地左右晃晃。

 

　　「還以為你是個行動派呢。」邕聖祐從口袋裡摸出皮夾，「今天老師請客，看在姜同學那麼博愛的份上。老闆幫我們叫個車吧，欸、尼爾、丹尼爾，你不要說完一堆話就準備睡好不好！」

　　姜丹尼爾伸出手指指向邕聖祐的鼻尖，數著兩個、三個，他呵呵笑著：「我不是博愛，」眼裡的邕聖祐晃出殘影的樣子感覺有那麼一點傻，他用力眨眨眼，邕聖祐又變回一個，臉上的痣也是熟悉的三顆星座痣，「我只是知道鐘炫哥和誰在一起過得更快樂。」

　　「我願意在鐘炫哥身上耗上青春，但他不能在我這裡浪費。」姜丹尼爾漾起笑容，讓邕聖祐不住往傻呼呼的薩摩耶腦袋上胡亂揉一把，「你答應我絕對不能跟鐘炫哥說……觀察鐘炫哥只是、只是我的興趣，你就別……別管了……」

 

　　酒精起了作用讓他覺得頭有點重，所幸邕聖祐適時的靠過來讓他把額頭抵在肩上。

　　「車等會兒就來了。」他聽著邕聖祐低聲說道，混和著對方咬字時特有的腔調，「我不管你這事情，你別哭了。」

　　「我沒哭啊。」

　　「你就哭了。」

　　「邕聖祐你這人怎麼這麼煩？」

　　「你說我煩？明明你才是最煩的！你看看、看看！這裡都濕濕的！難道是口水？」

 

　　姜丹尼爾嘻嘻笑著，又蹭蹭邕聖祐的肩膀，腰上被人緊緊摟著才沒因為快昏睡過去而跌坐在地上，他小小聲喃道：

　　「鐘炫哥能幸福就好了。」

　　

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

🌹🐢　　　END


End file.
